Lullaby: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Hinata vents to Kiba about her heartache over Naruto, but quickly discovers that love can be in even the most surprising of places...


**AN: Wrote this right now out of nowhere, so it's short and meaningless. XD They're also younger here than in my usual fics, anywhere between 13-16. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lullaby: KibaHina OneShot<p>

* * *

><p>I hadn't known how this began; if it was with the touch of his hand against my cheek, the lack of words when we found ourselves staring into each other's eyes, or the distance between us which ever so slowly and ever so softly melted away between our lips as our vision shut away. I <em>still<em> didn't know how it all happened…Nor could I even attempt to process it. No; instead I just sat there, blanket draped over my head and wrapped around me, blood staining my hot cheeks, hands shyly twiddling and shaking softly at the fingertips. I was still. Frozen, struck with embarrassment and timidity of the inexperienced, yet so warm and sweet-feeling like molten sugar…Like his lips, pressed so gently against mine, unmoving, almost as if they were resting themselves against my own or hushing me. Well, whatever they were doing, it felt right…It felt okay. I actually liked it, despite the fact that who I remained sharing this kind of intimacy with was a downright unbelievable surprise.

It wasn't Naruto Uzumaki who gave me this inexplicable kiss; the boy I loved, the boy I loved for years and years before. Instead it was Kiba Inuzuka, my best friend, the boy I never saw as anything more…Until tonight. We had been sitting on his bed, alone under the dim lights, and he was kind enough to lend me his ears for venting, as he always would. I told him of how Naruto and I spent the day together as friends, of how happy it made me, yet of the heartache I felt at knowing that was all we'd ever be, Naruto and I: Friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Kiba listened to me. He watched me cry. He watched and before offering his words of comfort, he threw his arms and the blanket around me and pulled me close. I stained his shirt with my tears and wet his chest, and apologized no matter how many times he told me that it was okay and encouraged me to 'let it all out'. We just sat there for what felt like a long while until his affectionate hands rubbing my backside succeeded to pacify me. His touch was like some kind of lullaby; gentle, soothing, quiet, yet filled with such an intense love that he could move me ever so deeply. My miseries feel asleep by his tender nature. Then, incase they'd awake again, my lips were sealed with his and love was softly delivered to me in the form of a kiss.

"…Kiba-Kun?…" I whispered shyly, turning away from him. My lips instantly felt cold as we separated from each other.

"Oh, um-…Sorry…" He said quietly. "I dunno why I did that…Sorry, I know you don't like me like that, Hinata…"

I dared to look up at Kiba again, and when our eyes met, butterflies began to flutter in my stomach so wildly that I had to gasp just to breathe right again. My heart almost stopped.

"I-I don't know…" I made a fist before my mouth. "I…I-I don't know…I felt something just now…"

"What?"

"When you kissed me…I felt something…"

"What did you feel?"

I even felt it as Kiba spoke; as his smooth, deep voice hummed through my ears so beautifully. I could feel my heart's pace quicken another level.

"I just-…" I lowered my fist into the blankets, wrapping them around me tight beneath the chin as I looked away again, finding the moon outside his window to be a more relaxing sight and the pitter-pattering of the rain calming enough for a moment like this. "I really don't know how to explain, Kiba-Kun…But it felt good to me. A-and when I look at you u-um, that feels good t-too…"

I clutched the blankets hard with embarrassment and curled my bare toes.

"Well it-…Feels good when I look at you too, Hina…"

My heart skipped a beat. Then another when I turned back to Kiba again and stared at him with eyes wide and filled with shock. "H-how?"

"Just does, I guess…" He shrugged, itching the back of his head. For the first time in my life, I saw Kiba blush. "Like-…You're cute…I like looking at you…"

He called me cute? He actually called me cute?

"O-oh, um…" I smiled with surprise. "You're cute too…I-I mean-!"

My hands flew to slap over my mouth at what I had just uttered. I was horrified, completely humiliated for such an embarrassing slip, such a personal confession, yet Kiba looked at me as if the words I had spoken were absolutely beautiful.

"Yeah?" He grinned, cocking his brows up with shock.

I blushed even more as I glanced at his brilliant white teeth. His fangs seemed to glimmer under the dim light. "M-hm…"

"Wow, I didn't know that…Thought I was ugly or something." He laughed.

But I shook my head. I had to disagree. "No…You're not ugly at all…I-I think you're quite handsome, actually…"

"Well…" Kiba gave me the sweetest smile in the world. "I think you're gorgeous. Um, I might have had a crush on you for a really long time…"

"Might have? But what about now?"

To my panic, he laughed again. But I was soon relieved as he explained himself.

"Hinata, I just kissed you!" Kiba grinned. "C'mon, I don't go around kissing girls just for the hell of it…I really really like you. I always have…I just never said anything cuz I thought you only liked me as a friend. Oh and cuz you were so obsessed with Naruto…"

"Yeah…" I sighed, smiling a little as I pulled the blankets down around my shoulders. I let him fix my hair and blushed yet again. "But Naruto-Kun and I can only be friends, Kiba-Kun…"

"You're right; that's true…But can we only be friends, or can we be a little more than that one day?"

Did Kiba really have to ask?

"Kiba-Kun, I just kissed you!" I used his own words to retort.

He chuckled at that and I giggled.

"Oh yeah, right…So then…You wanna?"

"Want to what?"

"Um…Be more than friends?"

"As in d-date?"

"Well, yeah." Kiba grinned with embarrassment.

I grinned as well and with joy. "O-okay."

"Really?"

"M-hm…"

"Sweet!" He shouted with excitement, suddenly leaning forward and grabbing both sides of my face to give my lips a big, hard smooch. "Mmmmm_wah_! Hinata, that's awesome! Man, I can't believe you're my girlfriend now! Holy crap, I-…Wait…Hinata, oh c'mon, don't faint on me, now!"

"Kiba-Kun…Kissed me again…" I muttered dizzily, feeling my vision blur and contort before I fell over on the mattress and passed out.


End file.
